Origin for Friends
by SuperFrank225
Summary: A few years before Banjo met Kazooie, he only had Conker. A shy, and truthful squirrel who is mostly depressed when it comes to real hard situations. As the bear and squirrel develop a friendship, they will come across some real awkward consequences. Facing many challenges, the two will testify their purpose and reason of being together put up by a mysterious "Despair Lord".
1. Banjo and Conker

The air was cold and was everywhere during the time of night, and forest was having a severe rain mass that would be chilly if no heat would ever come due to time schedules and warranties. The critters rushed off to their homes, and stayed in for tonight. On the other hand, they would die due to sickness if outside.

In the desperate rain that came to be, a lonely sad honey bear walked with his arms hanging down like two nooses when someone is hanging anyone for suicide. His arms were calm and did not move, unless the bear did. He looked depressed and could not find a home after the mysterious disappearance of his parents. He then found a log, and sat down on it, watching the rain flow by, splashing its drips and drops to the ground. The bear wore a pair of yellow shorts he wore a blue backpack given from his grandfather the day he died. The bear simply clutched his fingers, pressing them against one another. He sighed as there was nothing he could do.

On the other side of the forest, a sad, naked red-fur squirrel came by sniffling and sniffing because he lost his sister. He was feeling real down and walked lonely as he lost hope for loosing his sister as a murder victim. When he met the bear eye to eye, he just sat next to him on the log. Sighing, and then sobbing, tears flowing from his eyes. The two animals were depressed because they lost the ones they cared about from his family. As the squirrel was sniffing, he said to the bear in a young, shy, sweet voice, in the saddest tone:

"It's no wonder you loose some of your family members. Huh?"

"Yeah. My parents were taken into custody for a terrible reason, and my grandfather died when loosing his cancer battle. It's partially my fault." Said the bear, in a deep, yet sincere voice.

The squirrel stopped sniffing and wiped his eyes dry. He got closer to the bear and continued speaking:

"I don't blame you. Sometimes things worse than ourselves are the cause of our tragedies."

"Well, mostly. But… My day would end with my dad taking me for a walk through a sunset, then heading me home." Said the bear, with a little light and humor in his voice, stopping his sadness.

The squirrel laughed a little, feeling a little better. He smiled, and as the bear smiled too, they shook hands introducing themselves:

"The name's Conker. What's yours?"

"Banjo."

The two friends smiled and held hands. As they walked through a dense grass field, in which they could barely see the view, Conker was feeling nervous, but Banjo, inhaling and exhaling deeply, took Conker with his hands and safely put him on his backpack. As he walked through the grass, with Conker safely breathing through the backpack as he needed oxygen, Banjo heard a growl. As he turned, he saw a humongous serpent which was unknown for many important reasons. As the humongous serpent hissed, and then roared at the two animals, Banjo ran with Conker still in his backpack. The serpent chased the two helpless animals but as the beast lost them, he hissed and slithered all the way back home. Conker, poking his head out of the backpack, giggled. Banjo smiled and admired the humor from his friend that enjoyed the bravery.

"That beast sure is dumb. Don't know what made him go like that." Said Conker, with a lot of humor.

"Strategy is always before stealth." Advised Banjo with confidence.

The two smiled and with Conker in Banjo's backpack, the bear walked happily towards somewhere they could both be safe. Through the grass fields, through the dense jungles full of ferocious monsters, and whimsical insects of nocturnal fuel-ups. They stayed in, entered a cave and slept. Before the two friends slept, Banjo took out Conker from his backpack, and put on a rock just tall enough for him to sleep comfortably. Banjo smiled and kissed Conker on the forehead, whispering to him:

"Goodnight pal."

As they due then fell asleep, the night roamed the atmosphere as nature began to settle down. And with the creatures sleeping, the night was sure to be a relaxing one.


	2. Discovering Spiral Mountain

Morning began as the sun rose over like a proud warrior from a long journey. The forest was being prepared to bloom in the finest day that was having a windy might. The critters got out from their homes, walked all over the forest and began working for the day.

Meanwhile, in the cave that Banjo and Conker stayed in since yesterday, the bear woke up with a loud yawn that echoed through the whole cave waking up Conker. As the squirrel stretched his arms like an athlete, he got up, put on his blue jacket, and was prepared for the day.

"Hey Banjo. Wake up!"

"I'm already up." Said Banjo, with a smile, and humor.

As the two friends giggled, Conker got on Banjo's backpack and they headed out of the cave. The field of grass still dandy, wet from the rain from last night. But, all being worth it for a bear and squirrel, the two friends strolled through the field. And by walking by a sign that reveals it stating 'You are now leaving _**Timber's Island'**_ , their first adventure began.

As they walked through the dense jungle of curiosity, many critters looked at the bear and squirrel with curiosity. Conker, being a sleepy little bugger, Banjo walked through the jungle as proudly as he could be. But, little did he know, he stepped on something that looked like a rock, yelling in pain:

"Ow! Watch it punk! I just polished my back 3 days ago!" Said the rock, who somehow was a poisoned dart frog. Casual green skin, but with yellow eyes, and a red tongue. He had blue spots.

"Oh. Sorry mister. Me and my friend were just on our way. So…" Said Banjo, feeling real nervous and sorry for stepping into the frog that he did not meet before.

"Wait a minute… Clutter?" Said Conker, poking his head out of the backpack, recognizing the frog.

"Conker? Oh my goodness! We went to Timber Middle School together!" Said Clutter, in an excited voice.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Kept talking Conker, getting out of Banjo's backpack and greeting Clutter with their super best-friend handshake.

The hand-shake started with a double high five, followed by a finger-twiddle, followed by an indian chicken dance, and then finishing with a jump up and a final high five. They laughed and hugged. Banjo smiled with curiosity and asked:

"So, you two know each other?"

"Yeah. Me and Clutter met back in Science when dissecting a mosquito." Said Conker, reclaiming the day he met Clutter.

"Really nice moment there. I guess you could call it, fun-tastic!" Punned Clutter.

The two friends laughed as they enjoyed themselves. Banjo could not help but laugh too. As the three stopped laughing, Clutter began asking Banjo:

"So, since you met my friend Mr. Conks here, you guys heard of Spiral Mountain?"

"No." Said Banjo, feeling very curious.

"Oh! Isn't it that mountain where it has the history of the place being discovered by Captain Blubber the hippo?" Asked Conker with curiosity and excitement combined.

Clutter got up, stood in front of Banjo and Conker, and began explaining the history.

"Yes. It is. It was said that long ago, in an Island far away named Treasure trove cove, there was a feast organized by Captain Blubber. A salt hippo that had a crew of alligators and crabs. They were enjoying themselves to a shanty and a celebration. But then, as a mysterious stormed swelled up the party and sucked up Blubber's crew, the hippo got scared and sailed off to discover a strange land with a mountain that look like a spiral. He got on top of it, despite seeing a lair that looked like a witch's face, he said, 'I declare to call this hearty land 'Spiral Mountain' for its good intentions.' And so, he crafted the mountains, the rivers, and everything else. Even a lovely house that was the only neighboring home. That's how it came to be."

"Wow." Said Banjo and Conker in unison, and a great amount of interest.

"So, will you take us there?" Asked Banjo.

"Sure fellas. Follow me." Replied Clutter.

As the frog hopped, Conker got back in Banjo's backpack, and they somehow followed Clutter to the reach of Spiral Mountain.

* * *

As they reached Spiral Mountain, the view of it looked amazing. The waterfalls were magnificent, the water was very refreshing, and the wind was warm and dandy this time of year. They all got down safely, and got to explore the place. Banjo looked at some trees, and played around in the grass. As the trio discovered the house that was the only one, they all entered to find the view amazing. It had one bed, one fire place, a bookshelf, and a kitchen. Kinda rare for a small house, but it was worth Banjo and Conker's time. Clutter then heard a cry for help. Clutter felt horrified and then said to Banjo and Conker:

"Hey guys? Why don't you keep company with each other? I gotta go check something."

"Okay." Banjo said to Clutter.

"Don't take too long pal." Followed Conker with humor.

As the bear and squirrel played around, Clutter hopped nervously to the mysterious cry for help that was near a side of the mountain and was shocked to see a mysterious lord with a king's robe, purple colored, a game-monitored face, and computer mouses running around his face. The mysterious lord knock out Clutter cold and took him to his lair underground, where it was never found.

Night came by, and Banjo laid down on the floor with Conker. Looking at the stars, Banjo began telling the tale of his early years:

"About 19 years ago, my father lived at Vulcan mountain state. He owned a worthy village of honey bears and polar bears alike. He met my mother the day he confronted his nemesis: Gondi the Traitor. He was a ferocious honey badger, who at first being a friend of my dad's, betrayed him when searching the golden rubies of legend. My father then fought him when discovering Gondi's true colors. The battle did not last long, as my father outsmarted Gondi and his trusted army of ferocious evil honey badgers. They retreated back to where they came from, and the moment after that, he met my mother. Their romance sparked, and 6 days later, they got married. They were a great married couple for 7 months, until my mom got pregnant. At the moment Kubo Sr. (a Mongrel ape, like a gorilla), the wealthy doctor/shaman of Vulcan mountain state, held my mom's hands with my dad's help, I was born through a tunnel of light given from the sun. As Kubo Sr. and his son, Kubo Jr. looked for a name that suited me in their ancient book of names, they found the one that would protect me from the forces of badness. 'Banjo'. To them, it meant 'a string of power that brings courage to another living being'."

"Wow. That's a great story." Said Conker, with admiration as being impressed with Banjo's origin tale.

"Thanks Conker. What was your origin story?" Asked Banjo, laying down on the grass, looking at his squirrel pal.

Conker sighed, though about it for 2 moments, and then began:

"Well, my tale isn't that important. It all started 7 years ago in Timber's father was a gambler at many casinos. As he won a final game of blackjack, he took all the money he wanted and for a change, gave half of it to charity. That's when he came across my mother. With my grandparents' help, they brought them together into marriage, later to have me born in the following year. They just wrote my name in my birth certificate: Conker. To them, it meant 'cocky but silly, with a great sense of humor from the heart'. That's how I came to be."

Banjo laughed a little, as admiring Conker's amusing story of his origins and how he was brought to the world. Then, they sighed after laughing, looking at the stars from above. Then, as Banjo noticed that Clutter was not around, he got up and asked Conker:

"Hey Conker, where's Clutter?"


End file.
